


Sneak Away With Me

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan at sneak away from the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So the scene the Teen Wolf tumblr posted got me inspired and this happened.

The paint was smearing all over their bodies, their clothes and their hair but Danny and Ethan didn’t care. Ethan broke their kiss and started down Danny’s neck, finding a spot and sucking on it just to hear Danny moan. 

Danny ran his fingers through Ethan’s hair and gave a tug, pulling him back up for another heated kiss as his other hand moved down Ethan’s back and grabbed his butt. Ethan groaned and bucked his hips forward. “Danny-“

“There’s a condom in my pocket,” Danny said, interrupting whatever Ethan was going to say next. “And a small pack of lube.”

Ethan’s eyes glowed for a second; enough that Danny could think it was a trick of the light. “You want me to?”

“Fuck yes I want you to,” Danny said. He kissed Ethan again as his fingers worked on Ethan’s pants. “Fuck I want this.”

Ethan slipped his hand into Danny’s pocket to find the packets he needed, not missing the gasp from Danny as he did so. Danny undid his belt and shoved his pants down as Ethan tore open the lube packet. “Turn around,” The wolf growled. 

Danny did so, his hands splayed against the wall. Ethan covered his fingers with lube before slipping one inside of Danny. Danny groaned and moved back against it. “It’s been too fucking long.”

“Never again,” Ethan promised, pressing a kiss to Danny’s shoulder as he pushed another finger inside. He quickly prepped Danny, both of them too close to draw the foreplay out. 

Ethan barely had his third finger in when Danny pushed his hand away. “Enough, just-just fuck me.”

Ethan pushed his own pants down and slipped the condom on, his hands shaking badly as his did so. He wrapped one arm around Danny’s waist as he thrust inside of him, the feel of having Danny surrounding him again was almost enough to make him come right there.

“Fuck,” Ethan whined, pressing his forehead against Danny’s back. “Fuck, I’m not going to last long.”

“Neither am I.”

Ethan gripped Danny’s hips tightly in his hands and started to thrust, setting a fast rhythm. Danny moaned out, rolling his hips back to meet each thrust. It was fast and Danny would feel it for days afterward but at the moment he didn’t care, he just encouraged Ethan to go faster and to fuck him harder.

Danny turned his head slightly and Ethan kissed him. It was messy and the angle wasn’t comfortable but it didn’t matter. Danny’s moans escalated and one of his hands left the wall to wrap around his neglected cock. One of Ethan’s hands soon followed and his other found Danny’s hand on the wall intertwining their fingers. 

“You’re so fucking perfect,” Ethan praised, his lips trailing along Danny’s shoulder smearing even more paint. “So fucking perfect.” He closed his eyes, feeling his release getting closer. “Danny..”

“I’m close too.”

Not wanting to finish before Danny had, he focused on getting the other teen off. He stroked Danny faster reducing Danny to a whimpering mess. Ethan only wished they could be faced to face so he could see Danny as he came.

A couple of more strokes and Danny was shouting Ethan’s name as he came hard, his body trembling. Ethan stroked him through it, until Danny could barely stand. He then gripped Danny’s hips once more and gave a few more hard thrusts before he came as well, biting into Danny’s shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.

They stood there panting as they came down from their high, neither of them willing to part from the other. After what seemed like forever, Ethan pulled out of Danny and tossed the condom aside. Danny turned back around and leaned against the wall but made no move to get dressed. 

“You okay?” Ethan asked as he zipped his pants up. Danny nodded and pulled his pants back up, his hands shaking. Ethan walked over and took Danny’s hands in his own. Even without his werewolf senses he knew the human was lying. “Danny?”

“My parents are gone for the next few days,” Danny finally said after a few minutes. “Come home with me.”

Ethan blinked a couple of times before smiling. “Yeah, okay.” He leaned in and kissed Danny softly. He didn’t want to pull back, just wanted to keep kissing him. “We should go now since our paint is all smeared anyways.”

“Yeah,” Danny said, letting go of Ethan’s hands. “Just promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“When I wake up, I want to wake up next to you.”

Ethan smiled. “I’m not going anywhere Danny.”


End file.
